Kreacher's Happiness
by emuroo
Summary: Harry's wedding day from Kreacher's point of view. Part of my Reflections series, but stands alone. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his friends, family, and world are the property of J.K. Rowling and others. The category of others does not include me, and I am not J.K. Rowling. So it isn't mine!

Dedication: To Gryphinwyrm7, for suggesting a Reflection based on how Kreacher felt at the wedding.

Warning: I tried to write this the way that house elves speak, but I'm not sure that it worked.

Kreacher's Happiness

Kreacher is so happy today. It is being a most wondrous, most splendid occasion! Today Master Harry and Mistress Ginny (Master Harry was telling Kreacher to be calling her that.), why, they is being _married_! And Kreacher is to be overseeing all of the food and decorations along with new mistress' mother. (Kreacher is still not being able to call her mistress, seeing as how that title is really supposed to be for his _first _mistress, even if she is being gone, and not always quite so very, very nice as new mistress has been, since master Harry explained things to her.)

Kreacher is happy, but Kreacher is thinking that new mistress' mother is needing to be calming down. She is all fluttering and worried. Kreacher is not knowing what she is thinking is to be happening; after all, new mistress said that she would marry Master Harry! And master Harry is being a very nice wizard.

Kreacher is thinking that new mistress is being very brave. She is not worrying too, too much, though Kreacher was catching her by the rosebushes crying earlier to day. He gave her a hanky and some water, and she said thank you, and not to tell master Harry because she was not wanting him to think that she was silly. Kreacher is being happy that he could be helping her, but is wishing that he could have been doing more.

Kreacher could not tell her that Master Harry would not think that she was silly, having done hi sown bit of crying and worrying over the past several weeks. Kreacher would have been telling new mistress, because she is being very nice, but master Harry was telling Kreacher the same thing that new mistress is telling him now, so Kreacher really had no choice in the matter. Still, Kreacher was able to do his bit, and like any house elf, any _good_ house elf (although master Harry is telling him that he is not to be insulting Dobby, master Harry is also saying that Kreacher is most definitely allowed to have his own opinions, as long as he is not being openly rude to master Harry's friends) he is being happy that he is being able to be helping.

Kreacher is now looking around, looking with his eyes to be certain that the guests are all doing proper guest things. Kreacher is being most unhappy! Proper guest things do not include evil people who are tracking _mud_ on Kreacher's carpet! Kreacher is setting that carpet up for master Harry and new mistress! He is going to speak with new mistress' mother immediately! This terrible horror is needing to be being stopped!

Kreacher is being much relieved! New mistress' mother is telling them to be being careful. Kreacher is noticing that when new mistress' mother is getting _that_ look in her eyes everyone is obeying her. Even Kreacher's master is doing it! Kreacher is happy that things are once more going right.

Now it is being time for the wedding to be starting. Kreacher is watching master's face the whole time and master's smile is growing and growing. Kreacher is wondering how master's face is still being in one piece by the time he is being told to be kissing the bride!

The rest of the day is passing in a whirl of food and smiling for Kreacher, but he is later remembering master's face as he is taking new mistress onto the floor for what is being their first dance. Kreacher is watching them spin, and he is not being able to be helping overhearing when Master is saying to new mistress that he is wishing that he was opening his eyes when he was being fourteen so that they could have been doing this sooner. New mistress is smiling, and Kreacher is knowing that they is being happy. And this is making Kreacher happy because he is knowing that today is having been perfect.

Author's note: This is part of a series called Reflections. They are about characters reflecting on a bunch of different things. There are others, each about a different character. I am asking for suggestions of characters whose reflections you want to see. I will dedicate the story to you if you suggest a character, as well as sending you a message when I put the story up if you sign your review. Please give me suggestions. I promise to respond to every review. Also, I have made use of the new feature that lets me put a poll in my profile to find out what characters you all want reflections on. Therefore, I'd like to ask that you go do it. I will be very grateful.


End file.
